


forty minutes late

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, congress sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: You’re not okay. And Toby knows.
Relationships: Toby Ziegler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	forty minutes late

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

No matter how many times Toby looked at the clock time wouldn’t speed up, if anything, it had slowed down. He was supposed to be in your office talking about the effect entering a trade deal with Jamaica would have on how other countries perceive the US. But instead he sat in a meeting in the Roosevelt Room arguing with a republican congressman from Alabama complaining about how abortion is legal in all 50 states. 

“Congressman, I don’t know why you are complaining to me about this. I am in charge of communications, not your personal issues with laws.” Toby leaned back in his chair tapping his foot impatiently. 

The congressman answered, “Well, Sam Seaborn told me to talk to you.” 

Toby rolled his eyes and sighed, “Of course he did. Well, this is technically Josh Lyman’s area-” 

“I have been waiting to see you for two months!”

“Well that’s your issue, congressman.” Toby couldn’t believe that Sam had passed this meeting to him. Thankfully, an out-of-breath Bonnie ran through the door, “I’m so sorry, Toby! I was at lunch and-” 

Toby ran a hand over his tired eyes, “What do you need Bonnie?” he questioned, hoping she could get him out of this.

“Y/N is waiting in her office.”

A small smile floated across his features, “Okay. I’ll go down now,” and as he walked out the door he looked at Bonnie, “And get Sam to finish this meeting with the congressman.” 

While Toby was excited to get away from that god awful meeting, he wasn’t happy to show up a half an hour later than expected in your office. Recently you had been in a sour mood and no one in the west wing really wanted to annoy you. Still, this didn’t deter Toby, he was just glad to leave the congressman. 

Rounding the corner Toby was stopped by Josh, “Hey, just so you know, the president has a press conference tomorrow at 1:00- Where are you off to so quickly?” 

“Y/N’s, I was supposed to be in her office,” he looked down at his watch, “now forty minutes ago!”

Josh’s eyes widened, “Well she’s going to be pissed at you,”

“I know, but we really need to have this meeting,” Toby anxiously tapped his foot looking hurriedly around the busy hallway which was bustling with interns and staffers. 

The deputy chief of staff started laughing and hitting Toby with his elbow, “You, ya know, also, kind of, sort of, have a crush on her.” 

He rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that Josh may or may not be right, “No, I don’t. But anyway I have to go.” 

Toby rushed away from Josh and practically ran down the hallway and stood in front of the door to your office wondering if he should even bother at this point. If he goes in he’ll be yelled at, if he leaves he’ll have to avoid you for a week so you don’t kill him in the White House. Toby decided the former would be the best option, and he slowly swung open the door to reveal you sitting at your desk, jaw tense, and face expressionless. 

He timidly stepped in muttering a small ‘hello’. 

“Nice of you to come by,” 

Toby rushed to defend himself, “I’m sorry! I was in a meeting that Sam should’ve been in charge of and-” 

“Toby it’s fine.” you locked eyes with him, you could tell he was sorry just from the sad look in his brown eyes. And he could tell that the smile you gave him was tired and not sincere. But, just as quickly as you recognized the feeling in eyes it was replaced with worry. 

“Y/N are you alright?” 

You stared at your desk and nodded, seemingly convincing yourself that you’re okay. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“Okay well, let’s get on about Jamaica.”

~~~~

By the time the two of you had finished talking it was about 4’o clock. And both of you were ready to go home despite knowing that you still had about eight hours at the White House. You sat back in your chair staring at the ceiling practically falling asleep, you peacefully sat with Toby in a comfortable silence, until he softly whispered, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” you tilted your head over to him. 

“Tell me, truthfully, are you alright?” you quickly looked away from Toby and spun around in your chair. 

“Why do you keep asking me that?” You were simply confused, you weren’t and you knew that, but why did he care so much? 

“Because I- we’re worried about you.” 

“Who is we? The senior staff ‘cause I hardly think-” 

You were cut off by Toby who scoffed before answering, “I mean, do you really think that, as the person who first brought up the fact that Josh changed after being shot, that we didn’t notice that something was up with you?” 

“Okay! Fine! Maybe I’m not entirely okay, but, it is my personal business and not the White Houses!”

Toby had lost his calm composure as usual and exclaimed, “Your personal is business is the White Houses business! If you go to dinner I know where, what time, with who, when you left, god- what you ordered! When you were hired you practically surrendered the right to a personal life! Do you think that Sam wanted all of us to know he was friends with a prostitute, let alone have it on the front page of newspapers globally? No I don’t think so! So I’m sorry that I’m concerned about you, I’m only asking because I love you okay! And I’m afraid that something will happen to you and I won’t be there to make sure you’re okay!”

You were taken aback. Toby Ziegler, a man that you had bonded with while trying to do the impossible, elect a good man as president, which you had succeeded at, and had cared for since the day you met him. But, you were always sure that he was still in love with Andy, not you, most definitely not you. Never in your wildest dreams could you have imagined this. “What?”

Toby slunk back into his chair and looked down, “I’m sorry, that was unprofessional.” 

“So, since you always know what I order because of the press, how about you actually come with me?”

He breathed a sigh of relief, “That sounds wonderful.” You both entered a comfortable silence, “Was it Roslyn?” 

“Yeah,”

“I’ll call Dr. Keyworth.”


End file.
